


Do You Promise?

by dontbecooler, SuperOreoManRPs (SuperOreoMan)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Is A Fraud, Sherlock is a Damsel in Distress, Smauglock, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecooler/pseuds/dontbecooler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperOreoMan/pseuds/SuperOreoManRPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock is a lot sneakier than John and uses this to get what he wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad so friend did a quick thing with me to make me not sad  
> Yay friend
> 
> ENJOY XX

**John, the curtains were on fire again, now people in suits are touching my things. SH**

 

You set the curtains on fire again?! JW

 

**Not on purpose. SH**

**How do I get them to stop? SH**

**Should I burn them? SH**

 

No, no, definitely don't burn anyone. JW

**Why not? I've told them to stop, and they won't. SH**

 

They're just trying to do their jobs, Sherlock. And this wouldn't be an issue if you'd stop setting the flat ablaze. JW

**This time I just sneezed a little. SH**

**John they are spraying everything! SH**

 

Exactly how much of the flat was on fire? JW

**Just the lounge. It's a white fog. I don't like the noise. It smells weird. SH**

 

Well it's to put out the fire. Which there wouldn't be a need to do if you were more careful. JW

They'll leave soon don't worry. JW

**I sneezed! You didn't dust yesterday... SH**

**They keep touching my things. SH**

**They touched my couch. SH**

 

Just remember they'll be out soon. And we can...clean the couch, or something. JW

**I don't want the couch anymore. SH**

**Can I burn it? SH**

 

Oh god.... No, you can't just burn things. Is this because they touched it? JW

 

**The man was dirty and rude. SH**

 

You know, the sanctity of the couch hasn't been defiled or anything just because a fireman touched it. JW

**I'm going to burn it. SH**

 

Don't you bloody dare. JW

**But John, he was filthy. And he was sick. He's probably contaminated everything. It's in our best interest for me to burn everything to the ground. We should start over. SH**

 

Sherlock! No! Definitely not! JW

**I'll evacuate the housekeeper... SH**

 

No. Sherlock. Don't you dare set fire to anything.  JW

**What if I 'sneezed'? SH**

**Then really you couldn't do anything. SH**

 

Sherlock! JW

I'm not playing around here! JW

**How will you stop me hmm? SH**

 

Oh my.... You're being ridiculous! JW

Please don't set the flat on fire?  JW

****

**_[_ ** _Delay **]**_ **What is my payment for not doing so? SH**

 

I don't know, what do you want? We can get a different couch... JW

**No I want the couch now. I'll just wash it. SH**

 

Oh of course you do. I don't know then. What would you like? JW

I'm feeling generous, as long as it means you're not burning my things. JW

**I need a new piece for my collection. SH**

 

Oh? What collection? JW

 

**I know I only get them Christmas and Birthdays, but... SH**

**I need something green in my jewelry collection. SH**

**The shinies. SH**

 

Green. Ah... Like actual gems? JW

**Emerald. SH**

 

I see. Well, I'll see that I can do. Just leave the rest of the flat unscathed. JW

**Do you promise? SH**

 

Yes of course I do. JW

You can even come with me to pick them out. JW

**Excellent. SH**

 

Just try not to completely break the bank... JW

**I'll try. SH**

**_[_ ** _Five minutes Later **]**_ **Can I tell you something? SH**

 

Of course you can, Sherlock. JW

**Please promise you won't be mad. SH**

 

... I won't be too mad. JW

 

**Alright. SH**

**I just thought it would be good for your blood pressure to know that I didn't set fire to the flat today. There's nothing to repair. SH**

.... JW

What? JW

**No firemen in our flat today. That's why I want the couch still. SH**

 

Okay... So why the hell did you tell me there was? JW

**You promised to buy me an emerald. SH**

 

Are you bloody... JW

Sherlock if you want something you can just ask for it, you know! JW

**You would have said no because, 'Our bank account isn't bottomless you stupid lizard!'. SH**

 

Well it's not. But buying one gem is far less bank-breaking than repairing an entire flat burned to ash. JW

**Luckily only one of those things will be happening then. SH**

**So you're not mad? SH**

 

 I am....honestly mostly relieved. JW

**Excellent. When will we go shopping? SH**


End file.
